


I am Groot

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: "I am Groot"





	I am Groot

“I am Groot. I am Groot.” Quill mocks before you hear him swear loudly followed by a crash.   
“You are Groot huh?” You ask sweetly peering around the corner where he’s currently tangled in some of Groot’s vines. Quill glares up at you and you can’t help the laugh that passes your lips.   
“Not helping.”  
“Wasn’t trying to.” You lean against the wall and watch him try to untangle his foot from the mess of vines on the floor.   
“I don’t know how Yandu did it.” He groans softly. “If I was anything like Groot I don’t know how he did it.”  
“I know you were a handful.” You tell him tugging at some of the vines that have somehow wrapped themselves around his ankles.   
“How do you know?”  
“Quill you’re a handful now!” You tease, he rolls his eyes and you can’t help but laugh softly. “Groot! Stop it!” You cry as some of the vines work their way around your legs too. “Please Groot!”  
“I am Groot.”   
“I know you’re mad at Peter but I’m just trying to help.”   
“I am Groot.”   
“Why is this my fault?” Peter asks. “Come on man!”  
“Groot.” You scold softly, “Apologize to Peter.”  
“I am Groot.”  
“You are not sorry.”  
“Peter!” You admonish.   
“What! He’s not! Look he’s still wrapping us in vines.”   
“Groot what are you doing?”  
“I am Groot.”   
“A tree does not need a mom and a dad! I didn’t have both and I’m fine!” Peter yells and both you and Groot stare at him. “Okay, maybe not fine but I’m okay.” Groot’s vines shove you and Quill closer to one another.   
“Groot!” You both cry in unison but all he does is slam his door shut.  
“So. A tree needs a mom and a dad huh?” You say with a smirk and Quill leans closer.   
“I can’t say I disagree.” He says with a grin, he leans closer to you and you look up at him through your eyelashes and he catches your chin in his hand then presses his lips to yours.   
“I am Groot!”  
“Groot!” Quill cries, his cheeks flushing pink. You burst out laughing as the vines loosen.   
“Nice one Groot.” You laugh as you untangle yourself from Groot’s vines. “Night boys.” You say with a wink over at Quill before sliding into your room.


End file.
